W'Kabi (Earth-11584)
History "The world is advancing too fast. Soon they will be on an even keel with us, and then we will be the conquered. I would rather strike now, then sit back and wait for them to strike at us." 'W'Kabi '''is a member of the Border Tribe of Wakanda and one of the former chief military advisers to King T'Challa. W'Kabi and T'Challa had been friends ever since they were children, often spending time together wandering through the various parts of Wakanda and learning about their shared culture and history. This bond became stronger when W'Kabi's parents were killed during Ulysses Klaue's theft of Wakandan vibranum, along with 48 other members of the Border Tribe. W'Kabi was then a common fixture inside the royal household, and he essentially was like a brother to the similarly aged T'Challa. Unlike T'Challa, who was schooled around the world in anticipation for becoming king, W'Kabi remained in Wakanda and became ensconced within his own tribe, devoting himself to protecting Wakanda from the outside world. While there was still some degree of tension between the two when they met again for the first time in years as young adults, they quickly rekindled their friendship. W'Kabi also mourned the passing of King T'Chaka when he was assassinated in Vienna, as it felt like he had lost a second father of sorts. W'Kabi was one of the first to welcome T'Challa back from his return to Vienna, greeting him once more as a brother, and was present at the Ascension Ceremony where he saw T'Challa defeat M'Baku and rightfully claim the throne of Wakanda. A short time later W'Kabi conversed with T'Challa, cautioning him against Nakia's advice of opening Wakanda up to the rest of the world. Their conversation was interrupted though by a report from Okoye that they had obtained a lead on Klaue, the man responsible for the deaths of W'Kabi's parents. W'Kabi initially wanted to go with T'Challa to Busan to kill Klaue, but T'Challa required him at the border. W'Kabi extracted a promise from T'Challa to either bring Klaue back alive or kill him where he stood. However, W'Kabi was disappointed a few days later when T'Challa returned empty handed, having decided to end his pursuit of Klaue in favor of healing Nakia and SHIELD agent Phil Coulson. W'Kabi returned to the Border Tribe, dejected, when he was handed Klaue on a silver platter by a man named Killmonger, who was in reality the son of Prince N'Jobu, N'Jadaka. Impressed by the young man's skills, W'Kabi brought him before the royal council, which gave him the opportunity to announce himself and challenge T'Challa for the throne. Despite the fact that he witnessed someone he had once considered a brother apparently die at N'Jadaka's hands, W'Kabi backed the new king fully, and with it brought the Border Tribe to the king's control. W'Kabi agreed with the new Black Panther's plan to distribute Wakandan weapons to War Dog groups throughout the world, leading to an armed conflict with several countries as Wakanda planned to "conquer the rest of the world." W'Kabi was overseeing the beginnings of this effort when T'Challa returned seemingly from the dead, accompanied by Nakia, Shuri and the Jabari tribe. W'Kabi stood with his new king against T'Challa and his allies, as well as against the Dora Milaje, who sided with T'Challa. The Battle of the Vibranium Mount was a bloody affair, and in the end W'Kabi was forced to lay down his arms and surrender the Border Tribe to the opposing forces. For turning his back on T'Challa, W'Kabi was locked away to await trial, where he remains to this day. However, there is an unsettling feeling that there is more to W'Kabi than meets the eye. ''More to Come... Powers & Abilities * Rhino Wrangler: Like some specialized members of the Border Tribe, W'Kabi was able to ride a domesticated rhinoceros in battle. This required great skill and ability, as the rhinos were not fully domesticated and prone to acting up, however W'Kabi never seemed to have that problem. * Combat Experience: As one of the chief military minds of Wakanda, W'Kabi was well versed in military theory and execution, and was simply defeated at the Battle of the Vibranium Mount due to overwhelming numbers thanks to the Jabari. Weaknesses W'Kabi was seemingly obssessed with obtaining vengeance for the death of his parents, so much so that he was willing to set aside his longtime friendship with T'Challa when the king failed to return with Klaue in toe (and throw his support behind N'Jadaka, when he did). It has been noted by some that these actions are "not like" W'Kabi, leading to some speculation that he may have ulterior motives that have yet to be revealed. Film Details W'Kabi appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Daniel Kaluuya. * Black Panther (2018) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Bad Characters